fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yorukawa Akari/Prism Jumps
This page lists all known Prism Jumps which have been performed by Yorukawa Akari and Rikaa in Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. Rikaa Prism Jump Chain Rikaa is able to perform a Prism Jump Chain with five jumps as seen in Episode 40. Shining Splash Rikaa uses this jump as first part of her jump chain, similar to many other Prism Stars. She jumps twice into the air while a huge star and a few other, smaller stars alongside colored glitter pattern appear behind her. She names the jump with the second jump. She continues with the next jump. This jump does not create another background and is performed soley on the stage. The Jump bases on the other Splash Jumps of Rainbow Live. The jump leaves a few glimmers in the air. Milky Way Loop Rikaa uses this jump as second part of her jump chain. A small, blue glimmering stone flies around Rikaa which she catches. The stone flies into the air and pulls her with him. She flies a loop and ends up before it. Rikaa turns around herself, names the jump and continues with the next jump. This jump does not create another background and is performed soley on the stage. The jump is based on Lovely Rainbow. Starry Sky Sketch Rikaa uses this jump as third part of her jump chain. After jumping for the third time, she lands on a huge sketch book. She takes a huge ink pen and skates the form of a star. In the end, she takes on a position and names the song while the scetchbook (full of stars) is shown behind her. She continues her chain in the air on the air stage, jumping to the next part. This jump does not create another background and is performed soley on the stage. The jump is based on Golden Star Magic. It leaves a few blue stars in the audience. Twinkle Twinkle~ Good night Rikaa uses this jump as fifth jump of her jump chain. She stars, lying in a huge bet full of pillows and plushed animals. She seems to sleep but then slowly wakes up. She sits up and looks around, seeing the starrs sky around her. A zoom-out shows that the bed is placed on the half moon. She raises and finds a string. She says "Twinkle Twinke~" and pulls the string. The moon stops glowing. She adds the "Good night". This jump creates a starry sky background around Rikaa. Starlight Accession Rikaa uses this jump as seventh and final jump of her jump chain. Akari is seen in darkness. She stands alone and looks around herself. She says "I'm lost..." (道に迷いました… Michinimayoimashita…) before a bright light starts shining above her. She reaches out with her hand and jumps but cannot reach it. She falls back but four sillouettes in pink, green and turquise grab her hand and pull her with them, ultimatly giving her the power to reach the light. As soon as she reaches the light, she flies though it, turning herself around herself at the same time. She reaches the height and pulls herself back before ultrimatly releasing a bright light wave. The stars which were invisible until now start to glow as soon as the wave hits them. Rikaa now stands on a huge star. This jump creates the illusion of darkness before returning to a bright starry sky full of golden, silver, yellow and white stars in front of royal blue. Rikaa stands on a huge star which slowly flies her back to the stage after the performance. The audience is now full of stars and glimmers. Yorukawa Akari Prism Jump Chain Akari has started to perform a Prism Jump Chain is Episode 28, ending up with performing one jump along Mizuki and one alone. Despite only jumping one jump alone, it's hinted that she might could have done more. Summer Splash The jump was performed with Yozora Mizuki and the opening of the jump chain. Both girls jump into the air twice. Around them, water balls, water splashes, parasols and other summer-related things appear. Memorial Recollection This jump is the only known jump, Akari performed as herself and not as Rikaa in the series solo. She used it as second jump in her Jump Chain in Episode 28. Akari jumps into the air and looks around herself. Many bubbles appear and Akari starts looking at them. It starts to rain. The bubbles dissappear and various colored lights form an umbrella. In the bubbles in episode 28, Akari's memories can be seen. It seems like only Akari saw and heard those. Category:Infinite Skies Category:User:Millyna Category:Infinite Skies/Prism Jumps Category:Prism Jumps